tout n'est qu'une question de secondes
by soniacaskettshipper
Summary: fic en anglais traduite en français by me . suite alternative de l'episode 6x16


**C'est une petite fic en anglais mais je l'ai traduite moi-même car je n'ai pas confiance en GOOGLE. Par exemple il mettent bonbons pour sweets , et une chose que je ne comprend pas c'est pourquoi ils mettent bateux a vapeurs au lieu de mettre seconde .**

**En tout cas bones lecture**

**_Tout n'est qu'une question de seconde_**

"... nous avons tous deux une excellente endurance, faire l'amour serait tout à fait satisfaisant."

Choqué par cette affirmation audacieuse et interloqué du fait qu'elle ai pu dire une chose pareille , Booth ne peut guère faire plus que de balbutier. "Ouais."

Encouragé par son accord apparent, Brennan a continué. «C'est la façon dont je vois les choses, nous avons beaucoup de chance dans notre relation, et nous serions très compatibles ensemble. Je ne crois pas au destin, bien sûr, mais comment quelqu'un qui a votre foi peut trouver aussi censé que nous n'aillons jamais eus ce genre de relation ! "

Elle a bien essayé de faire voir le regret dans sa voix, la tristesse dans ses yeux et elle avait réussit .car c'était de sa faute et elle le savait , c'était elle qui avait refusée les avances de Booth il y a un an .après le refus d'Hannah de sa demande en mariage il lui avait dit qu'il attendrait longtemps avant d'avoir une relation avec une autre femme mais elle craint que, compte tenu de leur histoire, il ne pourrait plus jamais l'aimer ni vouloir tenter quelques choses avec elle , même si quelque part au fond de lui , il le voulait .  
Il est paradoxal, pensait-elle. Sa peur d'une relation avec Booth s'était dissipée et elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre comment elle s'était justifié au prés d'Angela et de Booth de ne pas avoir eu une relation avec lui pendant toutes ces années, Booth avait lui un grand cœur et n'avait pas peur de l'offrir a une autre personne , et offrir plein d'amour pas comme elle , et elle savait que si Booth lui donnerait son cœur elle le briserait et ils franchiraient encore cette foutu ligne qui les empêchaient d'avancer depuis maintenant prés de six ans .

Elle avait essayée de résoudre cette énigme depuis des semaines et a maintes reprises, enfaite depuis que Booth et Hannah avait rompu. Sa « rationalité » lui ai dit que proposer une relation sexuelle occasionnelle a Booth pourraient servir de point de départ pour une « histoire ». Et elle est prête à attendre, et un jour, peut-être qu'il serait prêt à lui livrer ses sentiments sans craindre de mettre son cœur en danger. Elle ne pouvait pas être sûre de son hypothèse. Pourrait-il un jour céder à la tentation ? Il pourrait si son désir était assez fort .Étant donné les regards qui en disent long sur leurs sentiments, la proximité qui s'était installée entre eux après le départ d'Hannah, elle croyait qu'il voulait encore elle.

Elle espère sincèrement que, s'ils seraient liés sexuellement, ils pourraient être en mesure d'avoir une vie très enrichissante en tant que partenaires et ça serait très avantageux, et ils ne se soucieraient plus jamais de ce que les autres penseraient. Bien sûr, elle savait que Booth voudrait une vie bien remplie, se marier, avoir des enfants mais elle non enfin ça s'était dans le passé, et elle ne sait comment il a fait pour lui faire changer d'avis. Dans le passé, elle avait voulu un enfant avec Booth, de sorte qu'elle puisse toujours aimer une part de lui sans se cacher et ainsi elle le verrait quand elle voudrait, mais tout cela la dépassait. Elle veut le convaincre que tenter leur chance et avoir une relation plus que professionnel était la meilleure chose à faire et que c'était la bonne voit a suivre.

"Donc, conclut-elle" Je ne vois pas d'obstacle à avoir une relation sexuelle"

Booth a fait un pas brusque et se cogna les épaules contre la paroi métallique de l'ascenseur tellement il était surpris de sa conclusion. « Quoi? Ici, dans l'ascenseur? » Demanda-t-il surpris  
Brennan sourit, elle regarda Booth qui était debout dans le coin. "Bien sûr que non. Il n'ya pas de murs et, même si nous pouvions ignorer ce fait » elle regarda ostensiblement les sièges du stade qui occupaient toute la surface de l'ascenseur, « ces chaises occupent un espace trop grand, et ce n'est pas le lieu propice pour faire ce genre de choses. Je dis simplement, qu'on devrait essayer "

"on n'essayera pas !" Booth intervient à la chaleur.

«Je suis entièrement d'accord," dit Brennan ne voulant pas contrarier Booth. Ses émotions étaient plus fortes depuis qu'elle a réalisé qu'elle était coincée dans un ascenseur avec lui et qu'il n y avait pas d'issus. Elle n'avait aucune idée de ce que cela signifiait mais elle savait qu'au moins cela signifiait qu'il n'était pas totalement à l'abri de lui.

"Je pense cependant que nous pourrions bénéficier d'une modification de notre relation. Nous avons vécu beaucoup de choses, ensemble et séparément, au cours de l'année dernière et ça pourrait être une bonne idée, comme le penserait Angela d'ailleurs, je propose juste de redémarrer a zéro, et sure des bases plus solides -. Si vous êtes d'accord avec cette hypothèse, bien sûr -.que nous commencions une nouvelle relation, je crois qu'une relation purement physique entre nous ne serait pas seulement très agréable, mais nous permettrait de nous connaitre d'une manière totalement nouvelle.

Booth expulsa un souffle profond et secoua la tête. «Honnêtement, je ne sais pas comment vous faites cela, Bones."

"Faire quoi?" repondit Brennan, confuse.

"Comment pouvez-vous si facilement tracer une ligne entre les différents aspects de votre vie. Nous sommes des partenaires. Nous travaillons ensemble chaque jour. Ne pensez-vous pas une relation sexuelle devrait avoir un impact sur cela?"

«Non, Je ne ferais jamais rien qui pourrait mettre en péril notre amitié ou notre relation de travail. Si nous optons pour cette solution, et si elle ne fonctionne pas, on pourrait arrêter. Tout comme vous avez fait avec Cam.au moins, ça mettrait fin à notre « tension » une fois pour toutes. "

Booth ne répondit pas. Il semblait regarder à travers la paroi de l'ascenseur, mais ne voyait rien d'autre que ce qui se passait dans sa tête, comme si il réfléchissait. Après un moment, ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de sa partenaire.

«Écoutez, je ne vais pas nier que je suis sexuellement attiré par vous. Malgré tout ce qui s'est passé, je le suis toujours."

" après nous pourrons essayer »

Booth leva la main au silence de Brennan. «Ce n'est pas aussi simple que cela, Bones."

Brennan se croisa les bras et détourna les yeux. "Si vous ne voulez pas … on pourra toujours refouler cette attirance "lança-t-elle boudeuse.

Booth s'approcha et s'accroupit en face de Brennan, en inclinant son visage vers lui avec un doigt sous son menton. "C'est ça le problème Bones, je le veux. Votre suggestion est tres tentante, je ne peux pas penser clairement." Il sourit timidement et elle lui sourit en retour, un sourire tellement radieux qu'il en a eu le souffle coupé. "Je ne pense pas qu'on devrait se précipiter"

"Six ans Booth on ne se précipite pas du tout. Vous avez voulu coucher avec moi dès notre premier cas, vous vous en souvenez ?"

"ce que je sais, c'est que vous m'avez attiré a la première minute ou je vous ai vu."

Son sourire s'élargi. "Cela prouve que j'ai encore raison. Nous avons attendu pendant six ans. Nous sommes des adultes consentants. Une relation purement sexuelle entre nous ne nuirait personne et peut nous procurer beaucoup de plaisir. Ça soulagerait la tension sexuelle entre nous qui semble s'accroitre.»

Booth baissa la main et se leva brusquement. L'idée d'agir sur sa suggestion, même dans un ascenseur ouvert, a été de plus en plus attrayante pour le moment.

Il marchait loin d'elle vers le coin opposé de l'ascenseur."Comment pourrions-nous ... Je veux dire ... nous ne pouvons pas …juste...comme ça." puis il commence à faire les cent pas. «Mon Dieu, Bones, c'est trop gênant d'en parler. Comment pourrions-nous commencer à ...?" et là le son de sa voix diminua

«J'ai effectivement prévu ça booth, sachant que vous seriez probablement mal à l'aise dès le début." Elle se leva, brossant son pantalon. "J'ai, bien sûr, pas de tels scrupules."

«Bien sûr», dit sèchement Booth.

"Donc. J'ai pensé qu'on pourrait commencer lentement." Elle se dirigea vers lui. «Souvenez-vous il ya quelques années Caroline nous demandé de nous embrasser au moins 5 secondes pour obtenir la cellule conjugale pour la célébration de Noël de ma famille?"

Elle leva le bras et serra les revers de sa veste comme elle avait fait toutes ces années. Et elle déclara dans un murmure rauque. «Je pensais que cette fois nous pourrions commencer par 3 ou 4 secondes et après on verra ce qui ce passera.»

"3 ou 4 secondes," avait répété Booth comme si il était dans un état de transe, la chaleur augmentait au fur et a mesure que brennan ce rapprochait de lui, jusqu'à coller son corps contre le sien, «Je pense que je pourrais essayer."

Il se pencha légèrement en avant, et elle en fit de même et leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, hésitant au début, puis avec intensité. Brennan saisit le revers de sa veste encore plus fort et le tira contre elle, en augmentant la pression de leurs lèvres.et Comme si ils communiquaient sans parler ils entrouvrirent leur bouche a l'unisson, s'explorant avec leur langues en commençant un ballait sensuel jusqu'à ce que brannan en gémisse .les Bras de Booth l'entourèrent encore plus étroitement.

«Je suis de retour!"

Au son de la voix de Sweets, Booth et Brennan bondirent comme des adolescents pris en flagrant délit sur le canapé du salon. Leurs yeux sont restés fermés, et ils sourirent comme deux jeunes idiots.

"Que se passe-t-il ?" demanda sweets, étant un psy très intelligent il a bien sure remarqué les petits regards que se lançaient les deux partenaires.

«Rien, dit Booth, un peu trop vite au gout de sweets.

"Le travaille… il était ... euh ... nous avons parlé ... euh ...de secondes ..."dit-t-elle sans vraiment articuler ses paroles.

"Oui," confirma booth, plus lentement avec un demi-sourire sexy en regardant Brennan. "Nous parlions de suspens et de questions impliquant un grand nombre de secondes c'est-à-dire des questions tres difficiles."et elle reçut un sourire extatique de son partenaire, et il tourna la tête pour regarder à travers les paroi de l'ascenseur afin d'apercevoir sweets.

«Les secondes?" répéta sweets septique.

"Rien de ce qui vous concerne, sweets, nous en reparlerons une fois que nous serons hors de cet ascenseur."

"Oh, mais bien sure " accepta Brennan avec enthousiasme, ne regardant que Booth. "Nous aurons besoin de revenir à ces secondes."

Encore une fois, seweets regarda Booth et Brennan. Quand ils les avaient quitté une heure auparavant, Booth avait été irrité et mal à l'aise à l'idée d'être coincé avec Brennan. Quelque chose avait clairement changé. Et pour le mieux d'âpres ce qu'il vient de voir.

"Eh bien, Je venait pour voir si vous aviez besoin de quelques choses. Et la dernière fois que j'ai appelé Pepco, il a dit que l'électricité dans ce quartier sera rétabli d'ici ce soir, sinon plus tôt."

«Nous n'avons besoin de rien, merci», répondit Booth.

Brennan acquiesça de la tête.

"Vous n'avez pas froid? La température ici semble être en baisse."

"Ha bon? Je n'avais pas remarqué." Répondit Brennan, mais ses mains presque bleu confirmèrent les dires de sweets. «Je vais me rasseoir là bas. Booth, pourquoi vous ne venez pas vous asseoir avec moi là-bas dans le coin. De cette façon, nous pourrons partager notre chaleur corporelle"

«Bonne idée, Bones." Booth alla de l'autre côté de l'ascenseur, et s'assois à côté de sa partenaire et mit un bras autour des ses épaules.

«Nous serons bien ici pour quelques heures de plus, sweets. Vous n'avez pas à nous tenir compagnie. Je vous appellerais quand le courant sera rétabli. Si je ne vous appelle pas dans quelques heures, vous auriez peut-être la gentillesse de revenir avec des couvertures et du café. "

Sachant qu'il ne pourrait rien obtenir d'eux pour le moment sweets s'en alla et laissa ses « patients » a leur occupation.

"Alors, où en étions nous?" demanda Booth, attrapant une main de brannan

Brennan se mit à rire, «Je pense que nous étions a au moins vingt secondes, mais j'ai perdu le compte."

Booth propose sa main à l'arrière du cou Brennan et lui caressa la nuque, tout en s'approchant de ses lèvres.

"Et moi Je n'ai jamais été très bon en mathématiques." et il combla l'espace entre leur lèvres

Lorsque le courant a ete retabli 45 minutes plus tard, ils n'ont même pas remarqué

**Desolé mais je ne me souviens pas du pseudo du vrai hauteur , j'espère que vous m'en voulez pas.**

**Et donnez moi votre avis**


End file.
